There are many circumstances in which it can be useful to know the location of an individual. In a hospital or care home, it may be useful to know the location of various individuals to ensure that they are not moving about when it is inadvisable to do so, or entering off-limits areas. In a commercial venue, it may be useful to identify the location of patrons so as to update or modify one or more elements in their surroundings, such as ambient music, lighting, and the like. For teachers, it may be useful to identify the location of students.